<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Angel on the Beach by FlowerladyAerith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147177">An Angel on the Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerladyAerith/pseuds/FlowerladyAerith'>FlowerladyAerith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sokai Week 2020 MiniFics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, Kissing, SoKai Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerladyAerith/pseuds/FlowerladyAerith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sora finds a beautiful angel in need of his help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sokai Week 2020 MiniFics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SoKai Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Angel on the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is pretty short, but I thought the idea was cute so I wrote it. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora found an angel washed up on the beach, and no, he didn’t mean that as an expression. He’d found an actual angel. He had secured his boat and hopped off the dock to see a woman with white, feathery wings lying on the beach. He’d rubbed his eyes, thinking it was a trick of the light, but the image did not go away. The woman was there, arms sprawled about, wings tightly drawn to her back, and face covered by wet strands of red hair.</p>
<p>He’d approached her carefully, dropping to his knees when he was by her side. Sora could see that she was breathing and that relieved some of the anxiety he felt. He’d lifted a hand to try and touch her when one, indigo eye opened.</p>
<p>“Help,” she’d whispered before passing out again. It was that moment that Sora knew he had to do something.  </p>
<p>That was why he was now hiding an angel in his apartment.</p>
<p>Sora sat by his bedside where he had laid her down. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath. The sight was a steady reminder that the angel was real and very much alive. The angel appeared to be the same age as him (well, if angels had ages?). She did not look day older than 19. Her red hair was long and came down to her waist. She was dressed in white robes that covered her body but were so thin they did not leave much to the imagination. He could easily see the swell of her bust and the definition of her hips. Her face looked peaceful now that she was no longer lying in the sand, and Sora couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like when she opened her eyes.</p>
<p>He sat hunched over with his head in his hands. Admittedly, this was the most interesting thing that had happened to him since he and Riku had that hot dog eating contest. He’d won, but he really <em>hadn’t </em>won if the night of puking was any indication. He was grateful Riku wasn’t home now. Sora wasn’t sure how he was going to explain this to him.</p>
<p>He heard a soft moan and jolted. Sora watched carefully as the angel’s eyes fluttered open. They were a beautiful shade of indigo, closer to purple, and Sora struggled to look away. She was breathtaking. She noticed him almost immediately, turning her head with a look of surprise.</p>
<p>Sora was quickly embarrassed as her eyes continued to roam his room. He wasn’t exactly the <em>cleanest</em> person. Dirty clothes were scattered across his floor. Drawers were left open. He had a stack of board games atop his desk that had not been completely put away.</p>
<p>He was sure she was going to say something, but she just continued to stare with a cute wide-eyed expression.</p>
<p>“Um. Hey. I’m Sora. I found you on the beach,” he explained nervously, “You looked like you needed some help, that’s all. Sorry if I scared you…”</p>
<p>He was rewarded with her smile. It was soft and radiant and made Sora’s insides fill with warmth. “What’s your name?” he found himself asking. He leaned closer to her, eagerly waiting her answer.</p>
<p>The angel lifted her back from the bed and leaned toward him. Before he could even fathom what was happening, she had crossed the space between them, lifted a hand to cup the side of his face, and kissed his lips. Sora’s eyes widened as she pressed their lips together. She tasted like the sea and something else pleasant he couldn’t put his finger on. When she pulled away, he nearly followed her.</p>
<p>The angel giggled suddenly, and it was the most melodic sound that he had ever heard. With a tilt of her head, she smiled and said, “My name’s Kairi.”</p>
<p>All Sora could utter was, “Whoa…”</p>
<p>“Sorry. I did not know how to speak your language, so I had you teach me,” Kairi explained, poking his nose with her index finger. “There are many more things I’ll need you to teach me. I have no idea where I am.”</p>
<p>Sora’s mind was spinning. What had he gotten himself into? Then again, as she smiled at him, he began to think whatever she needed him to do would be well worth his effort. He wanted to protect her, to help her.</p>
<p>He grinned, dimples forming in his cheeks. “Just tell me what you need, Kairi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>